Hidden World
|Chieftain = Toothless |Dragons = |Wildlife = Coral |Plantlife = Fungi Mushroom |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = School of Dragons |Gallery = |Source = Franchise }} The Hidden World is the major and titular location that is featured in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development Geography Dean DeBlois confirmed that the Hidden World is located within a massive volcanic caldera that serves as a gateway to an endless maze of chambers and tunnels, which in turn work their way around the world.DeBlois, Dean. I'm Dean DeBlois, director of the How To Train Your Dragon movies, and can't wait for you to see our third movie this March. AMA!. (June 7, 2018). Reddit. This subterranean world contains bioluminescent fungi, as well as coral and bright crystals. Notable Places The Caldera Mushroom Forest King Island Hidden World Annex Appearances How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Stoick the Vast believed that the Hidden World is a location where all dragons come from and planned to seal it off to stop the fighting between humans and dragons. Hiccup confided in Astrid about finding the Hidden World so that everyone in their tribe could live in peace. The pair eventually discovered it while searching for Toothless on Stormfly before being chased out by the dragons that reside there, which made Hiccup realize that humans would never be welcomed in the Hidden World. Following the death of Grimmel the Grisly and the defeat of the Warlords, Hiccup and the rest of the Hooligan Tribe decided to send all of their dragons to the Hidden World, so that no human can ever find and harm them. About a decade later, Hiccup and Astrid take their children to the entrance of the Hidden World, where they find Toothless, the Light Fury, Stormfly, and the Night Light hatchlings. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Hidden World first appeared as a special searchable location in December 2018. Trivia *The Hidden World is a famous myth/legend from the distant seas. It is sometimes called "a world beyond the sunset"."HTTYD3 Pannel: A Long Summary"'' (Date Posted - June 17, 2018). Tumblr. *The Hidden World appears to be an incredibly ancient location due to how massive the stalagmites and stalactites are. This is because rock formations take billions and billions of years to grow just half of the size of the ones that are shown in the film. *Dean DeBlois first imagined the Hidden World in a dream as a hole in the sea.Hidden World Revealed: DreamWorks Dragons at TIFF. (Date Published - September 24, 2018). Berk's Grapevine. *Hiccup and Astrid are the only named Vikings to have ventured into and out from the Hidden World. *According to Simon Otto, more than 65,000 dragons reside in the Hidden World.Wolfe, Jennifer. (Date Published - February 13, 2019). How To Design an Infinite Number of Dragons in DreamWorks Animation's 'The Hidden World'. Animation World Network. *According to Brad Lewis, New Berk is supposed to be the mirror image of the Hidden World. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Caves Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Locations